We'll Always be Buddies, Won't We?
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Days before the accident that had separated them from each other for years, little Anna asks little Elsa a question of friendship.


We'll Always be Buddies, Won't We?

Summary: Days before the accident that had separated them from each other for years, little Anna asks little Elsa a question of friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

"Elsa?"

A mess of bed head swung around Anna's head as she glanced at her big sister.

She loved Elsa very much in a sisterly way. Especially when they played with her magic.

"Anna? What is it?" Elsa asked, putting on her stockings before she giggled. "Your hair's a mess! You better fix it before Mama and Papa show up!"

"I will you stinker!" Anna giggled, grabbing a hairbrush and trying to put it through her hair. "Ow!"

"That's what happens when you don't want Greda to put up your hair at night," Elsa offered before taking the brush. "Now you looked like you wanted to ask me something very important."

Anna blushed, trying to find her words. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa laughed at the five-year-old, flipping her braid. "Anna! We do it every night!"

"I know but I like snowmen."

"I know you do. I do too but it's not very important. Besides you looked like you had something on your mind."

 _Should I ask her? No. Maybe she wouldn't be my buddy no more which means no more snowman or tickle bumps. I want Elsa to be my buddy._ _I don't want to lose her,_ Anna thought, shaking her head before smiling. _But it's important._ _Daddy says that anything important has to be done right away!_

"E-Elsa…." Anna had never stuttered before, closing her mouth before opening it again. "We'll always be buddies won't we?"

"Of course we will!" Elsa could see tears in her sister's eyes. "You overheard me and Papa talk about me being queen one day didn't you?"

Anna nodded with tears down her cheeks. There she was crying during the morning with bed head that was in tangles and Elsa wasn't laughing at her. "I thought with you being busy, you wouldn't have time for me."

"Anna I will always have time for you. Even if being queen keeps me busy. Besides I always have time for you now don't I?" Elsa asked, gently putting the brush through Anna's hair.

Anna nodded before she frowned at her sister. "Except for when you're with those stinky tutors."

Elsa giggled at her sister's word choice. Those "stinky" tutors were teaching her how to be queen of Arendelle one day. But even she had to admit that it was long and tiring and all the old guys smelled of beer and aftershave.

"Well they have to be stinky right?" Anna asked with a giggle. "I mean Daddy doesn't get sick when he's around them!"

"I think he's used to it," Elsa told her with a giggle, nearly finished brushing out all the tangles in her sister's hair. "Anna, you shouldn't have to worry. Me being queen one day or not, we'll always be buddies."

Anna wiped a tear from her eye, a little unsure. "Really? Because you have to pinky promise it."

"Pinky promise?" Elsa smiled, knowing her sister all too well. "Alright. I, Elsa, promise-"

"No!" Anna interrupted, waving her hands in the air in frustration. "Like this! You, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, promise to be Anna's best buddy for forever and ever and ALWAYS build a snowman with her no matter what until Mommy and Daddy tell you to stop using your pretty magic."

Stop using her magic?! Elsa made a face at her sister who pouted, waiting for her to repeat their promise to each other. With a sigh and a small giggle, the eight-year-old played with her braid. "I, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, promise to be Anna's best buddy forever and ever and ALWAYS build a snowman with her no matter what until Mama and Papa, even though they never will, tell me to stop using my pretty magic." She stared at her sister with a pout of her own. "Is that all?"

"Yes!" Anna told her with a giggle, pushing Elsa to the ground.

"Anna! Mama just got me this dress and now it's dirty!" Elsa cried, rolling her hands with a grin. "Think fast!"

Anna recognized the snowball before getting up and ran around the room in delight. "Elsa! That's not fair!"

Elsa grinned, holding the snowball tight in her hands. "Yes it is!"

...

"Well the girls are up," Edgar said, looking up from his game of chess with his wife.

"How can you tell?" Idun asked with a laugh.

"Elsa's chasing Anna with a snowball that she made from her hands," Edgar replied, looking down at the chess board. "What in the name of-"

"I win!" Idun told him with a grin. "You got distracted with watching the girls having their fun so I figured that I could win this time."

"Cheater!" Edgar pouted, crossing his arms like Anna often did if she and Elsa were in risk of being put in time out for causing mischief around the castle.

"Me? A cheater?!" Idun asked in shock. "Edgar I would never cheat!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

…

With their hair and dresses covered in snow, Elsa and Anna walked out of the hallway to hear their parents arguing over who and who didn't cheat over a game of chess.

"Should we give them a timeout like we get when we fight?" Anna asked with a giggle.

Elsa shook her head. "I think they're too big for something like that. Besides I think they might need something to make them feel better."

Anna was confused, glancing at her sister with big eyes. "A ducky? Chocolate?"

"No! Us!"

With that the girls ran into their parents' arms as Anna laid her head against Elsa's chest.

Elsa was right. Just because she was going to be a queen, with ice magic no less, one day, it didn't mean that she wouldn't abandon Anna.

After all they were best buddies and they would always be that way.


End file.
